Magnificent
by girlwiththeorangepurse
Summary: Something... strange happened to Nicole, something she should never share with others, not even with demigods. "She looked out the window. Her hopes had been fruitless, of course it was real. The sign read Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."


**Hey everyone in Percy Jackson Fanfic community! This is my first story of this type, go easy on me. Give me constructive critisism that****_ I can understand!_**

**I am a figure skater which is why my character is a figure skater as well, Nicole is NOT me in any way, but she does happen to share the same sport as I. I wrote it this way so when I talked about her sport I wouldn't sound like a total idiot. Some of the things I state about skating is from my own personal experience, such as swallowing during a camel spin.**

**I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON! I do own Nicole and her parents.**

**Well, if you don't know me... check out my profile! (:**

**This is set during TLO at Camp Half-Blood.**

**Prologue**

It was a normal day of figure skating practice after school for the young woman, who was around the age of 14. The young woman was named Nicole Miller, she was from a normal family and a fairly boring person. She didn't have many friends, not that it mattered, as it was she didn't have time for herself.

As she was untying her skates and drying them off with a towel, something... strange happened, at first it was just a feeling. It felt like she had swallowed while doing a camel spin, which always gave her a serious stomach ache. She shook it off and focused on other things, thinking it would go away by the time she got home.

Then the feeling became more pronounced as she walked out the door. She kept walking towards her house, each step more painful than the next, until she was finally bent over in pain. When she got home, she couldn't move from her bed on which she had collapsed. And in a moment of strength, she looked at her mirror.

At a football game, sometimes you'll see a large amount of people hold up multi-colored signs flipping them over and over again to make different patterns. That is what her skin looked like, except each time her skin rippled over it got paler and paler until it was truly white. Her eyes were gold, no iris or white, just gold.

Nicole stumbled outside, too frightened to keep watching. The pain dissipated from her body until it focused on her shoulders and with one mighty scream her shoulder blades broke through her skin to form massive wings.

Later that night Mr. and Mrs. Miller came home to find Nicole sleeping on her bed, completely normal and serene.

**Camp Half- Blood**

"Percy and Annabeth!" Chiron called to the campers walking away from the arena. They turned to face the centaur. "I need to ask a favor of you, could you possibly fix up the guest bedroom in the Big House, I need it ready by tommorrow afternoon."

"No-" Percy was cut off by Annabeth stomping on his foot, very conspicuosly.

"Sure, we'd be happy to, but why?" Annabeth said sweetly, hoping to get information from Chiron.

"Well, you see, we have a guest visiting us for the rest of the summer, I'm friends with her parents. She's not a demigod and I don't want to stick her in a random cabin," he explained.

Annabeth was upset that they didn't get more information out of Chiron, but did what she promised to do. Her brain was filling with questions, until it was ready to explode out of her mouth. Which it did to Percy, bless his heart, who listened patiently.

"We'll find out tommorrow, Wise Girl," he said when he could smell dinner. He liked Annabeth, but if he didn't get something to eat soon, he wouldn't have any love left for anyone.

"I suppose..." Annabeth seemed defeated.

During dinner, while Percy was stuffing his face, Annabeth was blabbing away to the other campers, trying to weasel any information out of them. She eventually gave up when no one else new anything.

That night Percy tossed and turned in his sleep, while a dream played out in his head.

A shadow was flying above him, while he was at was with Kronos. The shadow drove away monsters and campers alike. This shadow raidiated power, but Percy wasn't sure if the shadow was on his side or the other. He would be terriefied if the shadow was on the opposing side and would be confident if the shadow was on his side.

He woke up late.

**Nicole**

Mrs. Miller's seat was reclined so she could sleep, meanwhile Mr. Miller was plugged into his phone listening to a podcast. Nicole was the only one on the plane who was fully awake. She was starring out of the window, thinking about the place she was going.

It was a camp. _Pfft. _Her parents were probablly sending her to a mental hospital. She bet that when she told them what happened that night they just played along and made up a silly little story about their ancestors. And after she had left they had made anrangments for her to stay at a mental facility, while they let her deal her normal life, just so they didn't scare her off.

She would bet her life that's what happened.

To be perfectly honest, she hoped that she was crazy, that what had happened was all in her head.

It only happened twice after the first time, though it didn't those times. Nicole discovered that if it happened based on emotion she couldn't stop it from going full transformation and if she made it happen she could make it stop in the middle of her transformation.

Nicole still hoped it was all in her head.

And based on the place her parents pulled up to, that hope had been completely fruitless.

The sign said _Welcome to Camp Half-Blood_.

Oh well, at least she could keep skating.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't ever keep up a steady updating schedule, only because my life is very busy. <strong>

**Can you guess what Nicole is?**

**Also, if there are any betas out there, I need one!**

**Review!**

**With much love,**

**girlwiththeorangepurse**


End file.
